Alpha/Omega
Lucina and Lento Ackerman, more widely known as Alpha and Omega, are players of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Lucina/Alpha wears the outfit of a German battle officer, which comprises of a multi-toned grey jacket with logos on the side, a dark gray ruffled skirt, white gloves, and a visored cap. Her hair is tied downwards near her ears and reaches just above her waist. A small yellow "2" is positioned on the left breast of her jacket. Lento/Omega wears a dark beige vest over a white formal shirt with the sleeves folded up and a black tie. His black suit jacket is put around his shoulders as a cape. He wears black pants and black combat boots. The gloves he wears are the same color as his vest. He also wears a dark beige utility belt. His hair is spiky. A small yellow "3" is positioned on the right breast of his vest. Personality Background Alpha and Omega come from an influential German-British family in Europe. Known for their parents' huge amount of money and their extraordinary kindness, the siblings both enjoyed a comfortable life. They were treated as the perfect children, excelling not only in academics and sports, but also in their fair treatment of everyone they met. Everywhere they went, they were met with smiles and happy faces. Even with that, their parents were still paranoid of their safety, and made them both take some kind of combat class. They also had bodyguards wherever they were in public. Lucina, the older of the two, fancied the sword, and her parents sent her to professional swordsmanship classes rather than formal fencing. Her skill with the saber grew greatly in a short amount of time. She was so good with the sword that she was assigned to be the Queen of England's royal bodyguard at age 15. Lento was the younger of the two, and was much better with gun than blade. He was often taken hunting by his father, and soon surpassed him in terms of accuracy. Lento got his own rifle at age 11, and was at the shooting range every weekend from then on. By age 14, he was a World-Class Olympic Sharpshooter, around the same time his sister became a royal bodyguard. Wanting their children to be filled with all kinds of experiences, Lucina and Lento's parents sent them to a school in Japan to have them learn things in a completely different country. Due to their ability to learn very quickly, Japanese was no struggle for them. When the Japanese government heard of their presence, and under the need of more efficient security in the Secret Police, they reached out to the siblings in order to offer them an invitation to join. Lucina and Lento accepted under the condition that the government had to fully explain exactly what they were getting themselves into and convince their parents. Their parents accepted after a month of explanation. Relationships Abilities Music Theme Trivia *The concept of these two were based off of the twin vocaloids Rin and Len, but these two aren't actually twins. *Alpha's design came from Prinz Eugen of Kancolle. *Omega's design came from Len's appearance in the Himitsu Keisatsu novel. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Male Category:Beastial (ELO) Category:Character